


Questing Partners

by Duchess_Of_Dumpsters



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fantasy setting, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Shipping, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25640821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_Of_Dumpsters/pseuds/Duchess_Of_Dumpsters
Summary: Xeen is big gay and also not good at admitting he is big gay.There's some treasure, uh. Yes.Very quick little warmup oneshot!
Relationships: Spl33n - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Questing Partners

How long had it been? How long had Xeen known without a shadow of a doubt how hard he’d fallen for the man in front of him? 

He couldn’t quite place it, he wasn’t sure. Weeks? Months? Xeen didn’t normally stick with the same adventuring partner this long, but this time was different.

This time he couldn’t bring himself to part ways, couldn’t bring himself to say goodbye, and find another person to work with. He couldn’t talk himself out of taking just one more quest with Jordan every time they stopped to look at the board. That big smile, the ‘oh, this will be great’ as Jordan points out a job likely to be incredibly dangerous. Xeen isn’t quite sure when he caught feelings but now his larger concern is figuring out how to tell the other man how he felt.

Not to mention… he wasn’t quite sure how Jordan would respond.

He couldn’t get hung up on that though, he had to just find that moment. He was sure he’d feel it, like he had when he realized he couldn’t tell Jordan goodbye. He was drawn from his thoughts when Jordan stopped suddenly and Xeen had to stop very quickly to keep from running right over Jordan. He just barely brushed against Jordan’s back before stumbling a step in retreat. He didn’t want to invade personal space before he’d gained the privilege to be there. He had to shake his head to cast away the thoughts of being allowed to wrap his arms around Jordan and plant a dozen kisses down the other adventurer’s neck.

“Bandits ahead.” Jordan whispered and Xeen managed to tear his attention to the room ahead. This… was odd, these ruins were supposed to be empty, the job poster assumed wild creatures might be roaming the halls… not people. Jordan scooted slightly to the side so Xeen could crouch next to him and he did so.

“You think they’re here for the same thing?”

“How would they know about a wizard and an archeologist’s forgotten research notes? I bet they came looking for something else.” Jordan noted thoughtfully.

“Like what? This place has been raided in the past, there’s nothing to sell.” Xeen frowned, scanning over the group and trying to listen in on any conversations. Before he could really glean anything Jordan started creeping forward, staying low to the ground, hand on hilt. Xeen drew a long breath before following.

They were gonna be fighting their way out of this one…  _ again _ .

Yet another fight, another battle with little warning yet it was worth it because by the gods  _ he loved this man _ .

Xeen was no stranger to battle, not with the amount of quests he’d taken, but he had to work a little extra hard to keep up with the graceful prowess that was Jordan. Jordan might not, at a glance, seem like a fighter. He hid much of it well. However, as soon as a battle had commenced, there was no stopping him. As soon as he’d gotten the drop on one of the bandits and the fight was on. It was fifteen against two and while those odds might normally be something to be concerned about, none of the brigands present could hold a candle to Jordan when it came to a fight. He went from relaxed to a deadly dance in a heartbeat. The way he moved, the way his sword flitted through the air, the way his shield was always there in a split second to protect himself.

Xeen had to work so hard not to become a liability from his own distraction. He wasn’t willing to let Jordan take any battle alone, no matter how badly he might want to just stand back and watch the brutal yet poetic dance of carnage.

What felt like all too soon the battle was over and Jordan was putting his blade away again. Xeen had to focus to keep from swooning at the sight as Jordan flicked blood from his blade then returned it to it’s place on his hip without even having to look. He couldn’t stop the way his heart fluttered when Jordan’s stern, serious expression melted into something softer as he looked over at Xeen.

“You alright? No injuries?” Jordan asked and Xeen wanted so badly to believe those levels of concern in the man’s voice might mean something more.

“N-nah, I’m fine, perfectly fine. Not distracted at all.” Xeen said, shaking his head. Jordan laughed and moved to start searching the room.

Xeen searched the bandits but came up with little more than some small weapons that would be worth selling.

“Found the research.” Jordan called after a few minutes, holding up a couple of weathered journals before tucking them into his pack.

“Great, we can get out of here then.” Xeen nodded, looking forward to getting paid.

“Found something else too… I think we should explore a little more.” Jordan noted.

“This place is like a maze… but okay.” Xeen shrugged, curious what this might lead to. Besides, agreeing got him another one of those adorable, excited smiles from Jordan that made his heart do a little something in his chest. He fell into step behind Jordan as the man ventured deeper into the ruins with some sort of relic in his hand.

They walked down long-abandoned hallways that showed signs of age and disuse, they passed by busted down doors leading to empty rooms and eventually to a staircase leading down. There was water at the bottom, enough to soak their boots at the ankle and from the look of it, there’d been a lot more water sitting in this area. There was still green algae sticking to most of the stone.

Jordan lifted the relic he’d found to a door at the end of the slightly flooded hallway. It clicked and turned and there came the sound of stone scraping against stone…

“Well, would you look at that.” Jordan said smugly, crossing his arms and turning to grin at Xeen. Xeen had a hard time tearing his attention from that beautiful… smug face to look into the room but he blinked in surprise when he realized what he was looking at.

“You can have half.” Xeen said, feeling a feeling of sureness bubbling up.

“Wait, what?” Jordan sounded confused.

“The treasure, you can have half.” Xeen said, motioning at the room filled with piles of gold and jewels before looking back to Jordan. “Because I love you.”

The redoubled surprise on Jordan’s face was worth it, no matter how he felt in return Xeen would treasure that memory right there more than any gold. Silence followed for a moment, as if Jordan was waiting on something but Xeen remained silent.

“You… you do?” Jordan asked quietly, as if he expected it to be a joke.

“Yep, hopelessly so. You’ve done taken my heart and run away with it and I couldn’t do a thing to stop you.” Xeen shrugged. In a blink… Jordan was that much closer, having closed the gap between them. Jordan brought a hand up to brush just under Xeen’s chin and his heart nearly leapt from his chest right then. It tried all the harder to escape as Jordan leaned in closer, when he spoke his breath ghosted over Xeen’s lips.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to hear you say that. I love you too.” Jordan said but then the world was all alight and dizzying all at once, Jordan’s lips meeting his own and the world suddenly seeming exactly right.

Everything he’d ever wanted and never known he needed was finally right there, in his grasp.

**Author's Note:**

> This was mostly a practice piece to try and get into the groove of writing these two, gonna be doing some more soon!


End file.
